A Father's Love
by Little-Angry-Kitten
Summary: Contrary to popular belief Abe Mazur was there the day his daughter was born. He was there when Janine had her first scan and by her side for everything a couple goes through when they are expecting their first child. Set on the CBTY Universe


**A/N: This is something small that came to mind. Pure fluff really! But that's what you get when you listen to country music. The song lyrics in the story are from Heartland's song "I loved her First". That song always makes me cry! The story is finally fixed and that's all because of my lovely beta CrazySue05! Thank you for doing this for me hun! :) P.S the story is set in the Crawling Back To You universe so you might want to read that story too!**

* * *

**~I Love Her First~**

Contrary to popular belief, Abe Mazur was there the day his daughter was born. He was there when Janine had her first scan and by her side for everything a couple goes through when they are expecting their first child.

He was there to hear her first cry and hold her for the first time. Rose couldn't remember it but Abe could. He remembered every little detail. How she closed her tiny little fist around his finger or how she would calm down only when he would sing to her. How his little girl looked just like her mother.

But Abe knew that all good things must come to an end and he had to leave his family for their safety. With the line of work he followed, he made many enemies and if they knew about Rose she was as good as dead. So after a lot of discussion Abe and Janine decided that he shouldn't be in his daughter's life. Only God knew how much it hurt Abe to leave the two loves of his life.

The fact that he couldn't be active in Rose's life, never stopped him from learning news about her. He had photos from her first steps, videos of her first words and the very first picture she painted. It was more like a bunch of uneven lines than an actual picture. Still, Abe put it in a beautiful frame and hung it on the wall opposite his desk so he could see it every time he raised he eyes.

He even had a few silly poems her teacher made her write courtesy of Janine of course. He didn't want to brag but his princess was really talented when it came to writing. Abe would be forever grateful to Eric Dragomir for updating him constantly on his little girl's life. Abe and Eric were good friends just like their daughters became later. Eric was the only one that knew about Janine and Rose and he took the secret to his grave. After he died Alberta took it upon herself to send all the information about Rose.

He looked everywhere for her after she took off with Vasilissa but he couldn't find them anywhere. His daughter took after him after all, if she didn't want to be found she wouldn't. He searched for her for two whole years but it took Belikov only two months to find her. From that moment on Abe knew that this boy was trouble and what trouble he was!

Now almost three years later Abe had to deliver his princess into another man's hands to have, to hold and to protect her from everything. He had to give her up once more only this time to the man that would become her husband. That didn't make it less painful, he had just gotten her back. Abe prayed every night before he went to bed for his little girl to find the happiness her parents never did. He thanked God every night for granting him that wish.

He looked at them swinging from side to side wrapped in each other's arms, dancing like they were alone in this room. Belikov was a good man, Abe knew that. He would make Rose very happy. "They look blissful." Abe looked at Janine beside him and a small smile tugged at his lips. After everything was settled with Rose and Belikov he swore he would make Janine his wife; it didn't matter she kept refusing his proposals, he knew her very well. She was ready to give in!

"She grew up so fast." He murmured softly so no one would hear them. "I didn't have enough time with her and then good ol' Belikov swept in and took my princess from me." Janine's melodically laugh rang through the room. He loved the sound of her laughter; he loved it so much he made it his main purpose to make her laugh more often.

"Come on." She took his hand. "You owe me a dance." She smiled at him, that smile he missed so much. Abe let Janine lead him to the dance floor, his eyes never leaving Rose's form. He wished to turn the time back to the very first moment he held her and change everything. Stay by her side and help Janine bring her up. Be a parent. He drew Janine closer to him, burying his face in the crook of her neck as he tried to hide his tears. He had no idea how much time passed when he felt a tap on his shoulder.

"Mind if I cut in?" He heard Belikov's deep voice behind him.

"No, of course not." Janine smiled and pulled away from his embrace.

"Rose wants to dance with her father so I thought I could accompany you on the next song Guardian Hathaway." Belikov smiled charmingly making Abe want to slap him upside the head.

"For the last time Dimitri it's just Janine!" The petite redhead huffed making her son in law blush. "We are family now!"

"Baba!" All of them turned to face his baby girl dressed in a beautiful ivory dress that made her look like a real princess. "I've been looking all over for you. Come! You have to dance with me!" She beamed and Abe let her drag him to the dance floor as he took her in his arms. A new song started playing as they kept swinging from side to side in silence. So many things he wanted to tell her yet he couldn't. He wanted to apologize for all the years she had to spend alone, to tell her that no matter what he'd always loved her and always would.

_Time changes everything, life must go on…_

_And I'm not gonna stand in your way…_

_I loved her first, I held her first  
And a place in my heart will always be hers  
From the first breath she breathed  
When she first smiled at me  
I knew the love of a father runs deep_

The words of the song brought tears to his and he pulled his only daughter closer. Rose rested her head against his shoulder and for just a tiny second he felt like he was back in that small hospital room, holding his little princess for the very first time. "You know I love you, right?" He whispered softly as he placed a small kiss on her forehead. He felt her nodding and hugged her tighter. "I might not tell you enough but I do love you Kiz. You are the best thing I ever made in my entire life." He could see the tears in her beautiful chocolate brown eyes and he returned them with a few of his own.

_And I prayed that she'd find you someday…_

_But it's still hard to give her away…_

_I loved her first…_

"I love you too dad, very much!" She sniffled as the song ended and they pulled apart. Just in time Belikov moved beside them and whisked her away to do god knows what. She turned back one last time and gave him a big smile waving goodbye.

"She is not going anywhere." Janine assured him as she came to a stop beside him. "We are not losing her Abe. She is just starting her own family."

"I know." He sighed and laced his fingers through hers. He knew that Belikov would take good care of her. They would be happy together. They deserved it, after all this time they deserved a happy and peaceful life together. Abe would make sure that his little princess would get the happy ending she deserved.

_**~The End~**_

* * *

**A/N: This was the end! Reviews make me happy! **


End file.
